And the Deathly Hallows
by Miss Kara
Summary: This is my take on what is to happen in HP and the Deathly Hallows. Read, review, and enjoy!


Disclaimer: you know the drill, all HP stuff to JKR. This is my opinion on what's to happen in HP:DH. Enjoy and review.

Chapter One – Number Four Privet Drive, One Last Time

It was a hot day in the end of July. Number Four Privet Drive sat uneasy as it had all summer since Harry Potter's return. His relatives were less than happy to see him return to their doorstep and Harry shared their grief. It was only upon Dumbledore's request that Harry reluctantly returned to his muggle relatives. And since Dumbledore's death, Harry felt it important to honor this request.

The whole summer he had been plagued by nightmares of horcruxes and the night in the Astronomy Tower, along with the usual hostility from the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon had been a second away from slamming the door in Harry's face when Aunt Petunia persuaded him to let Harry stay, remembering the Howler she got a few years prior. If she had known that the Headmaster were dead, Harry would be out on the streets, unprotected from the growing threat of Voldemort.

It was the night before his birthday and the Dursley's had gone out, leaving Harry alone as usual. Being under aged and not being able to do much in the search for the final horcruxes, Harry took to wandering aimlessly around the house. On that particular night, Harry took to sitting in front of the television in the living room. After living without it for so many years, it could barely keep him entertained. The muggle news reported the usual strange disappearances and deaths that have become less than uncommon in the past three years.

Harry turned off the television and stared around the room. It was funny to think that this place which he has come to despise over the years is the most powerful thing protecting him and after tonight, it would be over. He was about to go upstairs to his room when something caught his eye. The corner of a piece of paper was sticking out of the drawer of the coffee table. Overcome by curiosity Harry removed the paper from its hiding spot. It was no wonder it was hidden because when he read it he let out a gasp.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ARMANDO DIPPET

Dear Miss Petunia Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Armando Dippet

Headmaster

Harry sat on the couch in silence until his relatives got home. Uncle Vernon almost had a heart attack when he turned on the light to see Harry just sitting there staring at the letter.

"Dear God boy, what's your problem? Nearly scared me to death," he said as they proceeded to go about their normal business.

"What is this?" demanded Harry holding up the letter. Uncle Vernon's face suddenly got very serious while Petunia's got fearful.

"Dudley, go to your room," said Vernon.

"But Dad I'm—"

"GO," bellowed Vernon as Dudley sulked up the stairs.

"What is this?" Harry repeated.

"Where did you find that?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"In the drawer. Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Harry.

"Because I hated it there," said Aunt Petunia, which took Harry by surprise. "Yes, I went there for one year and I absolutely hated it. I was in Lily's shadow. She could do everything ten times better than me. Lily this and Lily that. We weren't even in the same house, yet it was still Lily, Lily, Lily!"

"What house were you in?" inquired Harry.

"Hufflepuff." Harry let out a quiet snort.

"Don't you give her any cheek," said Vernon.

"I had such a horrible time there that I decided to leave and give up witchcraft. The wizarding world was dead to me. That is, until you came along," said Petunia. Harry could not believe his ears.

"Unbelievable," he muttered. "Have you me anything true all these years?"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Right, I'm leaving," said Harry getting up and going upstairs to throw all his personal belongings into a large duffle bag. He had to intention of returning to Hogwarts, so there was no need for his trunk.

"But what about what Dumbledore said?" demanded Petunia following him upstairs.

"The enchantment that keeps me safe here wears off tomorrow. I'm going to the Weasley's. I'm safer there anyway," he said and closed his eyes and concentrated really hard on the Burrow. He took a step forward and felt the familiar sensation of apparition. When he opened his eyes he saw the familiarity of the Weasley's kitchen.

"Harry?" exclaimed Hermione, who was sitting at the table with Ron. Apparently he interrupted something.

"Harry! What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you until the first," exclaimed Ron, trying to make it seem like he and Hermione weren't snogging.

"Yeah, well, something came up."


End file.
